White Day
by koichii
Summary: The sequel to 'Happy Birthday, Daybreak ' Cagalli and Athrun let Valentines pass without doing anything about their feelings. Will White Day and a tagging game help this time? ;


**Haaayyyyyyyyyy~****! It's been a while since I've visited FFn. I ****haven't visited since the last time I updated 'Something in Between' and I still have to read all the new stories and updates. Mangas have been keeping me from updating. ****Especially Dengeki Daisy, Black Bird and Nana Haruta-sensei's works. *fangirling* ****Okay, enough of the crap. This is a oneshot. It's sort of a sequel to 'Happy Birthday, Daybreak~!'** **Please forgive me if the story doesn't make any sense to you. I just glued every scene that popped out of my mind together to make this story. Lol!**

**Another thing, the tagging game on the later part of this story? I got the idea from the manga 'Samurai Darling'. This is enough, I think. I'll be updating my other fics this month before I go on a series of travel for the next two months.**

**Question: If you would have a date with someone from the anime world this day, who would it be and why? (Please people, Athrun is mine. hahahaha! Peace, AsuCaga fans! Okay, fine. Kurosaki Tasuku would be my choice. Why? I would have him to teach me how to hack. And damn, he's just so hot! ;)**

* * *

><p>–<strong>White Day–<strong>

"The show was canceled? Why?"

Miriallia nodded as she checked herself in front of the life-size mirror situated in their studio. "Yes. Lacus, Shiho and I requested an off on that day because it's White Day, you know."

"B-But…" Cagalli sputtered. "You didn't even consult me!"

"Because we knew you wouldn't agree." Shiho, who was checking her iPod, said. She just shrugged when Cagalli scowled at her. "Tell me it's a lie then. You would object with it because you couldn't relate. You don't have a boyfriend."

"Why you…"

"I hate to admit, Cagalli, but they're right." Lacus interrupted before the blonde girl could retaliate to Shiho.

Cagalli stared at her bestfriend in shock. "Lacus, not you, too!"

"Sorry, Cags, you're outnumbered." Shiho said again with a smirk. Cagalli glared at her this time.

"Don't you have a date with Athrun?" Miriallia asked, still in front of the mirror.

Cagalli blushed furiously at the mention of Athrun. "W-What are you talking about? We're not dating or anything. We're just friends!"

Miriallia and Shiho looked at her unconvinced while Lacus just shook her head. "Yeah, right." They chorused. "Showbiz is rubbing off on you already."

A nerve twitched on Cagalli's forehead. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That doesn't mean anything, Cagalli." Lacus said, trying to pacify the growing tension. "You don't have to get worked up. If you say you and Athrun are just friends, we'll believe you. Besides, Athrun probably have a girlfriend by now."

The blonde gave a start. "G-Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I heard from Yzak that lots of girls confessed to him on valentines." Shiho said. "Maybe he chose one of them."

"Dearka even complained that Athrun's got the most number of chocolates even though he didn't do anything." Miriallia added. "Bad luck we weren't there to witness it." They all go to the same school but since they're celebrities, they weren't around on valentines because they had a concert outside Orb.

Cagalli frowned at what she'd heard. Lacus, Shiho and Miriallia grinned at each other. Athrun's got a girlfriend? Too bad – "Good for him then." She said, trying to put off the feeling of regret rising in her chest. _He is just a friend._

"You didn't give him a chocolate on valentines?" Lacus asked. "A friendly gift."

"No." The blonde replied. "I didn't have the time." Though she would never tell them how she almost sent him one when he greeted her over text.

Athrun Zala is her twin brother's bestfriend. She met him during one of their concerts last year which also happened to be his birthday. She was running late for the concert and he helped her get to the stage on time. They've been hanging out since then. Because their friends are together and they go to the same school and he's Kira's bestfriend, it's impossible for them not to see each other.

And she's got a crush on him ever since she first saw him.

"Poor Athrun." Shiho said while shaking her head.

"Why don't you give him something on White Day, Cags?" Miriallia suggested. Lacus and Shiho nodded in agreement. "He'll be very happy for sure."

Cagalli furrowed her brows. "I thought White Day are for boys to give gifts to girls?"

"It's good to take a break from rules sometimes." Lacus said as she and Miriallia went to the door.

Shiho got up and followed the two. "You should take a move, Cags. Or some girl might snatch Athrun away." With a wink, she left the studio, too.

_Some girl might snatch Athrun away._ It rang in Cagalli's mind. Would she like it if some other girl would get close to Athrun? Some other girl hugging him, being with him always and… kissing him?

"No!" She exclaimed. She shook her head furiously to dispel images of Athrun with another girl. The Athrun who she met last year. The one who helped her catch up with the lessons. The one who always treat her to ice cream whenever she's down. And the one she really, really like. Just one smile from him and her body begin to feel all warm and fuzzy.

Her mind halted its current train of thought as realization hit her with a force that was enough to make her knees weak. She sat down the couch, smiling faintly. Tears forming at the corners of her amber eyes. "I love him. I love Athrun Zala."

* * *

><p>March 13, 8:00 AM<p>

"A school fair?"

Lacus nodded as she and Cagalli went to their room. "Yes. The Student Council decided to have a school fair tomorrow. The administration thought the students needed a break so they agreed. Each class should have an activity though."

"Hmmm…" Cagalli mumbled. She was thinking what were the possible activities their class would do as they entered the classroom.

"Oh, good thing you two are here." Dearka said when he saw Lacus and Cagalli. "We were just deciding what to do for tomorrow." He and Yzak are on the same class as Lacus and Cagalli while Miriallia and Shiho are classmates with Kira and Athrun.

"What are your options?" Lacus asked.

"It's either we do a maid café or have a tagging game." The blonde boy replied cheerfully.

"It's pretty lame if you ask me." Yzak muttered.

"Eh." Dearka pouted at his bestfriend. "Don't worry, Yzak, you'll get to have a date with Shiho tomorrow."

Yzak went all red. "Shut up, bastard!"

"Maid café is too cliché. Why don't we go with the tagging game instead?" Cagalli suggested. Everyone in the class nodded. "But this will be a different tagging game. Instead of the It doing the chasing, the It will be the one to get chased."

"That's a fantastic idea!" Dearka exclaimed.

Yzak nodded in approval. "Not boring. Sort of."

"But what will be the prize?" Lacus asked.

"Money?" Shinn suggested.

"That's too clichéd." Cagalli said.

"Food?" Sai, another boy in their class, chimed in.

"A date with me!" Dearka exclaimed. Everyone booed him. Yzak hit him on the head. "Idiot."

"Why? Girls would want to date me!" The tanned blonde protested indignantly.

"Yeah and Mir would skin you alive." Cagalli said which made the blonde boy go pale.

"How about a kiss from you then, Cagalli?" Dearka said after he recovered.

"WHAT!" Cagalli exclaimed as she glared at Dearka. "Are you crazy?"

"Right, Cagalli-san!" Meyrin said with a smile. "You're a famous celebrity and the only one who hasn't got a boyfriend in the Akatsuki band. Even girls would want a kiss from you." The girls giggled at the thought.

"Yeah! I would like a kiss and a picture from you, Cagalli-san." Another girl said.

"Me, too!" A boy said this time.

Cagalli was sweat dropped. "B-But…"

"Okay, it's settled then." Dearka said. "The prize will be a kiss from Miss Cagalli." The class hooted and cheered. Lacus looked sympathetically at the pale Cagalli while Yzak shook his head and face-palmed himself.

"I suggest you don't let the male twin see you from now on, Elsman." He mumbled. "And hide from Zala, too."

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Kira exclaimed the moment he learned from Lacus, Cagalli and Yzak what had been decided on their class that morning. "Where the hell is that Elsman?" He asked ominously as he looked around the campus for the blonde boy.<p>

"He's not here." Yzak said. He had proven that Dearka still has his wits around him when he left the school early, dragging a furious Miriallia (who also found out what he did) with him before Kira and Athrun could even see him. _Self-preservation is the primary concern of a human being._

"I'll beat him to death if I see him." Kira threatened, his fist clenching. "How dare he put my little sister in a difficult situation. And a kiss? No way!" Lacus patted his arm.

"Little sister, my ass." Cagalli said after she hit Kira on the head. "Don't worry, Kira. It's just a kiss on the cheek."

"And Shiho and Miriallia said they'll be joining the game to save Cagalli." Lacus added with an encouraging smile. "Everything will be fine, Kira." She told her boyfriend.

"Oh, I have to go. I'll be making dinner tonight." Cagalli said as she got up. "See you tomorrow!" Then she left the classroom.

When she was out of earshot, Kira pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Where the heck are you? Come back here now. Cagalli needed help."

* * *

><p>March 14, 9:00 AM, White Day<p>

"Huh? A fair?" Athrun wondered as he looked around the crowded quadrangle of their school. There was a stage on the center and several booths of knick knacks and food were there.

"Athrun!" He looked back and saw Kira running towards him. The brunette panted as he leaned his palms on his knees. "Good thing you're here. One more person is good for the team."

The midnight-haired teen raised an eyebrow confusedly. "What's really going on, Kira?" He asked. Yesterday, he had been absent from school because his dad took him to one of his meetings. Kira called him and told him to go back today because Cagalli needed help. Cagalli. Needed. Help. Wait – "Where's Cagalli?" He asked again, remembering that it's White Day today. "And what team were you talking about?"

"You see –" Kira began to explain but was cut off by Dearka who suddenly spoke. The two boys looked up and saw the tanned blonde onstage with Cagalli who's trying her best not to scowl.

"Good morning, everyone! Happy White Day to all of you! Guys, what are you gifts to your girls? I hope it's interesting." He said and winked suggestively. A can hit him on the face which made his nose bled and everyone sweat dropped. Kira and Athrun saw that it was Miriallia who did it. "Oh, Mir just loves me." Dearka said as he wiped the blood from his face. Several students booed.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Dearka ignored them. "Anyway, we'll be having our game now. It's a tagging game. Everyone can participate. But it'll be a different tagging game. You're going to chase the It instead. The prize will be a kiss and a picture from this beautiful lady beside me." He motioned to Cagalli who was now scowling.

"What the…" Athrun cursed when he realized what was Kira trying to say to him a while ago.

"And of course, Cagalli will also be the It." Dearka added then he turned to the blonde girl beside him. "I will give you a head start of 10 seconds, Cagalli. Run as fast as you can. Then after that, I will start the game. Okay? Go!"

Cagalli didn't waste any time. She instantly jumped off the stage and ran away from the crowd. _I just have to run fast, right?_

"Okay, Athrun, here's the plan." Kira said as he turned to look at his bestfriend when Cagalli ran away. But he was nowhere to be found. "Athrun!"

* * *

><p>"I wish the show was never canceled!" Cagalli exclaimed as she ran as fast she can away from the people chasing her. Most of them were boys who looked like they're about to devour her. But there are still several girls. "Guys, where are you…"<p>

Kira and the others formulated a plan on how to save her yesterday. They all decided (even Yzak) to join the competition in order to save her. Dearka joined, too, for Miriallia had threatened to punish him severely if anyone other than them would catch Cagalli.

Of course, to keep the game from being biased, she couldn't go and run directly into her friends. The game should be won fair and square. She's the fastest runner among the group but she couldn't slow down for her friends to catch up because the others would surely catch her, too. She just have to have faith in them.

_I should've stayed home. _She mused. Her bad luck really started yesterday ever since Dearka volunteered her as a prize in the game. She didn't even see the person she really wanted to see the most since she went back to school three days ago.

She could hear footsteps closing in on her so she panicked. She was about to sped up even more when suddenly, out from a corner, someone had yanked her towards him.

The ones chasing her halted on their track as they stared at the one behind her, holding her gently yet firmly against him.

"Who said you could come near my princess, huh?" A familiar deep voice said which made Cagalli's heart beat faster than normal. He wrapped his right arm around her from behind and covered her mouth with his right hand while he pulled her even closer to him in a protective way. "I caught her. Game's over."

"Athrun-sama, are you and Cagalli-san, going out?" A girl, who looked like Athrun's fangirl, asked. She's already on the verge of tears.

Athrun grinned at the question while Cagalli blushed furiously. "What do you think?"

"So, we already have a winner!" Dearka exclaimed before anything could happen again. Some students aren't happy that two of the most popular students in school already hooked up. Everyone mumbled then they continue to roam around the campus again. The tanned blonde, along with their other friends, approached the two. "Good job, man! Now Mir wouldn't punish me." Miriallia hit him in the head.

"Don't count on it, idiot." Miriallia snapped as she pulled Dearka away by the ear. "You almost got Cagalli into trouble."

"Ha! I want to see Dearka punished!" Yzak said then he ran after Dearka and Miriallia with Shiho following him while shaking her head.

"You alright, Cags?" Kira asked his sister worriedly. "They didn't do anything to you, right?"

Cagalli took Athrun's hand off her mouth. "I'm fine. Thanks." She said as she looked back at Athrun.

He grinned at her. "Anytime, princess."

"How did you get there ahead of me anyway?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Oh, just shortcuts here and there." He chuckled when she scowled at him.

Kira was about to say something when Lacus pulled him by the arm away from the two. She smiled knowingly at him when he looked at her. "Let's tour around, Kira, ne?"

Kira blushed at his girlfriend's beauty. "S-Sure. We'll do anything you want, Lacus."

The pink-haired girl smiled then off they went.

Meanwhile, back to Athrun and Cagalli…

"Okay, I won. Where's my prize?" The midnight-haired teen asked teasingly for Cagalli was now redder than before.

"Shut up, idiot! There's no prize!" She snapped.

He pouted. "Oh, but I thought…" He then looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She groaned at the sight. He looked so cute. _Oh, I'm gonna have a heart attack any minute now. _With a melancholic sigh, she pulled him towards the juniors building and into an empty classroom. _You can do it, Cagalli. This is really a perfect time. _"Okay, close your eyes." She told Athrun who instantly obeyed. She heaved another deep breath then she leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against his.

But Athrun suddenly pulled away. She looked up at him in confusion. He grinned as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and cupped the back of her neck with his right hand. "That's not the right way to kiss, darling. I'll teach you how." Then with that, his mouth came crashing down on hers.

* * *

><p>"Where's Athrun and Cagalli? How can I announce the winner formally without them?" Dearka asked.<p>

"Oh, don't mind that. It's okay now." Miriallia said as she, Lacus and Shiho exchanged smiles.

Question marks appeared atop Dearka's head. "Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Hn." Cagalli moaned in protest when Athrun's mouth left hers. She was pressed against the wall with her arms wrapped around his neck.<p>

Athrun rested his forehead against hers. Their breaths mingled as they both tried to catch it. "What do you think you were doing? Agreeing to Dearka and stuff like that?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

She frowned at him. "The class had decided. I cannot simply say no because I don't want to. I have to think of the others, too. Besides, I don't have any boyfriend so it's fine."

Athrun shook his head then he pinched her cheeks hard which made her wince. "Silly. That's not enough reason for me." He said ominously. "And who said you can just let anyone touch you?"

Frowning, she punched him with such force that made him flew on the other side of the room (This is exaggerated. I was imagining a scene from a manga. Lol). "You don't have to tell me that. I would only let the one I like touch me. Baka Zala." She muttered. "And for your information, I like –"

She was cut off when he kissed her long and hard that it almost took her breath away. "Don't say it." He whispered against her mouth. "If it's not my name, then don't say it."**[1]**

Amber eyes wide, she looked up at him and saw him looking at her. His emerald orbs were swimming with emotions she couldn't name. Does he…?

"I love you, Cagalli." He grinned when her eyes widened even more. "I think I've loved you ever since that day I saved you from the commotion during your concert on my birthday. Here," He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on her left ring finger. It was a very pretty ring with white gold band and a red stone on the center. "Don't worry it's not an engagement ring." He said with a laugh when her amber orbs showed panic. "I only got this last night since I only remembered last night that today's White Day."

Cagalli sighed in relief. Then she realized something. "Why are you giving me this? I haven't given you a gift on valentines." She said. "And I didn't say that I love you, too."

Athrun grinned again. "Oh, it doesn't matter if you haven't given me a valentines chocolate or whatsoever. And I already knew that you love me so no need to hide it, darling." When she blushed, he chuckled then he dipped his head once more and attempted to kiss her again.

But she stopped him when she placed her palms against his chest to create a gap between them. "Don't you have any girlfriend? Lacus told me that lots of girls confessed to you during valentines."

"Oh," He scratched his head and grinned sheepishly like a child caught on doing some prank. "Well, she's right. Hey, let me explain." He hastily added when Cagalli raised her fist. "Many girls confessed to me but I didn't accept anything. I was waiting for someone. But she didn't give me anything in the end." He shook his head sadly.

"Stop making me feel guilty, Athrun." She snapped then she threw something at him which he easily caught. "There. So we're quits now."

Athrun looked at the thing in his hand and realized that it was a small box of homemade chocolate. He looked at her blushing while trying to meet his gaze. "You made this?"

"Y-Yeah... last night. I don't know if it's okay though."

He grinned as he opened the box and tasted the chocolate. "Mmm... Not too sweet. In fact it's more on the bitter side. You burned this?" He asked teasingly.

She crossed her arms on her chest. "I'm sorry if I'm not that good."

"Oh, I don't mind. It's perfect for me." He said as the chocolate melted in his mouth. Then he pulled her to him which made her yelp in surprise then kissed her again. "In fact, too perfect."

"Happy White Day…"

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I got that line from the manga Dengeki Daisy. I love Kurosaki Tasuku! :)<strong>

**~Koichii**


End file.
